


Found my Arabian Girl on the Phone

by poisonedspecs_606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, 707 | Luciel Choi's Route, F/M, POV 707 | Luciel Choi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedspecs_606/pseuds/poisonedspecs_606
Summary: A mysterious caller who gives his time of the day to mess around...Burnt apartment...A link that locked you up in an apartment...Some Mystery  Case Files...Finally, chatting with ahem... hotties... Finding the knot of love tying the two of you...You, as the reader is named Mireille (pronounced "meer-AY") in this story.





	1. Target Caller?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/707/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the Part 1 of the Prologue of the Story. I will post the Part 2 Once I am done proofreading.

**PROLOGUE: PART 1**

_**TARGET CALLER** _

**TIME CHECK: 4:58 PM, July 3, 20XX**

 

 **You:** My shift is about to be over; time to pack up and go home! Hihihi OR SO I THOUGHT!!!

**_RINGGGGG!!!_ **

**You:** Ugh! What is it this time? Whatever, I’ll just pick up this phone.

 

 **You :** Yes, hello, Purchasing Department, how may I help you?

 **Caller:** Yo, guess who I am first.

 **You:** Look, I have no time for your jokes today. I already know who you are; the annoying client from an intelligence agency who can’t complete my day without annoying me.

 **Caller:** T_T So harsh… so anyway, boss asked me to inquire to you about the status of the purchase order sent to your office last week.

 **You:** Please give me a moment to look it up. **_~searching sounds~_** Oh here it is. According to the record, your orders are expected to arrive tomorrow at 4:00 am.

 **Caller:** Alrighty! Almighty You!

 **You:** Is there anything else, I can help you with?

 **Caller:** Well, you see….um…

 **You:** Yes?

 **Caller:** ~Rambling~ +_+ Can you help me with my divorce? I need a divorce from my work. With the way things are working, I’m basically like a slave and not an employee! Say, can you be my w...

_**HIS TALK IS CUT BY:**_

**You:** “Will you please slow down? I don’t understand a thing. Besides, if it’s another grumbling from you about your personal life, would you kindly keep me out of it?

 **Caller:** Man, I was just joking. Laterz _~Hungs up~_

 **You:** Did he just hung up on me _~groans in frustration~_ Well, at least, shift’s over and hello to the start of my 3 month-PAID vacation leave. I’ve never had a vacation leave with my 3 years here.

 

**~PHONE BEEPS~**

**From:** _Boss_  
**Message:** _Drop by my office before you go._

 **You:** ~heave a sigh~ Okay then.

 

**In front of the door of the boss’s office**

 

 **You:** _KNOCKING loudly_

 **Boss:** Come in, it’s open.

 **You:** Hi boss! 

 **Boss:** Oh!Mireille. I know you’re excited to go home as tomorrow’s the start of your vacation. Sorry to ruin the excitement but first I have to ask if you already made your monthly report.

 **You:** Oh I did! I already e-mailed them to you earlier, sir. And I made the necessary endorsements to my temporary reliever

 **Boss:** Excellent. ~gives a meaningful look~

 **Mireille:** Sir, is there something on my face.

 **Boss:** No, I am just wondering about your thoughts on this vacation. Are you planning to have a vacation overseas?

 **Mireille:** Well, it depends on my mood, sir. One thing is for sure though; I am going to enjoy this long vacation.

 **Boss:** I see. I am glad that you finally decided to use your unused paid vacation leave. I mean, you’ve been working under me for a hell'a 3 years and you’ve not yet taken any vacation until you decided last week. I was worried that you’ll bury yourself with work. _~chuckles lightly~_

 **Mireille:** Sir, I know you’re worried about me. After all, you’re dad’s former colleague. But, I assure you that I have moved on from **‘IT’** and I will see to it that I will have fun in my vacation.

 **Boss:** Do you not have plans of going back to your former work? I don’t mean to force you with anything but, I just feel like your talents are wasted working in this company.

 **Mireille:** ~hihi~ I can’t believe my talents are that obvious to anyone in here haha. Going back, I understand that sir. I probably will but I just don’t have the exact time yet. Say sir, you talked to dad, didn’t you?

 **Boss:** Fine, I did. You’re so sharp like your dad.

 **Mireille:** Figures. I just talked to him the other night about this and I thought I made it clear to him that I won’t know until this vacation I am about to take is over. I took this vacation for the purpose of not just relaxing but also finding where I would stand; whether I’ll stay here or go back to how I was before. Sir, please tell my dad, if ever he calls you again to not worry so much about me anymore. For crying out loud, I am 25, totally a big girl although physically short wahaha.

 **Boss:** Okay then. I can see that you’re just fine. Well, enjoy your vacation and **_BE CAREFUL._**

 **Mireille:** Right, I will. What’s with your emphasis on that part?

 **Boss:** Which one?

 **Mireille:** The **“BE CAREFUL”** part

 **Boss:** Let’s get this straight. There’s this news I heard that one creep is out there victimizing others by snatching their phones and then calling the attention of the victims, telling them that he will meet up with them to hand over their phone and leads them to a mysterious apartment room and try to do something weird to them. The culprit is just lurking around out there so be careful.

 **Mireille:** Hah! Like I would fall for that. With my gymnastics and self-defense, that creep will be gone before he even graces me with his presence haha.

 **Boss:** _~chuckles~_ okay! Okay! Then I guess there’s nothing to worry about if it’s you. Still, don’t let your guards down.

 **Mireille:** _~while saluting~_ Aye, aye sir

 

**OUTSIDE THE OFFICE BUILDING**

**Mireille:** _~Inner mind~_ So where do I go first? Shall I go to my favorite cafe? If I’m going there, I should invite Tara. _~Opens her phone~_ Gosh, I am excited. _~humming while texting~_

_**~Displaying SMS~** _

**From: Me**  
**To: Tara**  
**Message:** _Wanna hang out today? Same place and seat?_

**MESSAGE SENT**

 

_**A few seconds later...** _

**~~PHONE BEEPS~~**

**From: Tara**  
**To: Me**  
**Message:** _Sure. See you!_

 

 **Mireille:** Yahoo!

 

_**On Mireille’s way to the café, Unbeknownst to her, a pair of eyes is following her.** _

 

**~AT THE CAFÉ~**

**Mireille:** _~Silently seated and waiting for her friend, Tara~_

 

 **_In a short moment..._ ** _**Tara arrives** _

**Tara:** _~Silently approached Mireille and poked her stealthily from behind~_

 **Mireille:** _~Shrieks~_ Gah!! You scared the heck out of me! For a second there, I thought you are the creep my boss told me about.

 **Tara:** _~laughs lightly~_ sorry, my apologies! Come to think of it, I heard my office mates talking about a hacker who steals phones and doing weird stuffs. I wonder how weird those stuffs are. Well, if it’s weird in a sexy way then I’ll gladly be victimized by that hacker especially if he’s that Hot! _~giggles~_

 **Mireille:** Well, if you want something hot, it’s already right here in front of you, WAITING to be sipped!

 **Tara:** _~HAHA~_ Hey! I was just kidding. Besides, I already have Sae Ran.

 **Mireille:** Like you have seen him already.

 **Tara:** Excuse me, I did. I told you we do video chats sometimes.

 **Mireille:** Still, you can’t be sure if he’s the right guy for you.

 **Tara:** Says the one who got dumped by her fiance that she had known for years.

 **Mireille:** _~Went Silent~_

 **Tara:** Oops. I’m Sorry. That totally came out wrong.

 **Mireille:** It’s okay. I was the fool one.

 **Tara:** Mireille, you’re not a fool. Keno’s just a plain jerk and a total shit spitting ass. I hope you’ve moved on already. It’s been over 3 years. For Pete’s sake, you deserve happiness. Say, why not spend your 3 months of vacation hooking up with hot guys out there.

 **Mireille:** Ya, like it’s all that matters in life. I want to enjoy being single and explore some unexplored skills in me. If it’s about finding the right frog prince, he’ll come in God’s time.

 **Tara:** You have a point, undeniably but finding love isn’t like waiting for a vacant elevator doing nothing and shedding no effort at all; except for patience though, ehehe. It’s good to be patient but please make a move. You said it yourself that God helps those who help themselves so please, help yourself in the love life department.

 **Mireille:** Okay coach, good talk. I will do my very best to get the guy that I so craved. _~smiles~_

 **Tara:** Good girl. And let me know if you caught the big fish. Haha

 **Mireille:** _~Groans~_ A fatso isn’t my type and you know that _~cackles~_

 **Tara:** _~cackles~_ Ahem!! Anyway, how’s work?

 **Mireille:** Just the usual.

 **Tara:** Usual? I suppose you encounter the usual caller who woos you every day.

 **Mireille:** Correction, the verb should have been “bothers”.

 **Tara:** _~hahaha~_ maybe, you’re his type.

 **Mireille:** Hah! He had not even seen me and vice versa

 **Tara:** Well, we can never tell _~hums the wedding theme~_

 **Mireille:** Tara please. STOP.

 **Tara:** So that’s where we cross the line then. Best, I’m sorry. I was just excited. I want you to be happy you know.

 **Mireille:** Hush, I know, I know. Don’t worry I am not mad; I am just… I don’t know, maybe I am still reminded of that past.

 **Tara:** Say, do you want to crash a mall?

 **Mireille:** Okay! I’m in.

 **Tara:** It’s been a long time since we went out shopping so I am excited. Might as well, make the most of our night, shopping

 **Mireille:** I am ready for it!

 

_**AT THE DEPARTMENT STORE** _

**Tara:** My shoulders are stiff. Why don’t we leave our stuffs at the baggage counter?

 **Mireille:** Okay.

_**~Both heads to the baggage counter and left their stuffs to the baggage counter personnel~** _

**TIME LAPSE...**  
_**~Shopping time is done~**_

 **Mireille:** I had fun. I hope this will happen again.

 **Tara:** Of course it will. So let’s get our stuffs.

 **Mireille:** Yes.

  
_**~They headed to the baggage counter and got their stuffs~** _

  
**Mireille:** Any other plans before parting ways and going home?

 **Tara:** I guess, it’s time to retire for the night

 **Mireille:** Thought Seconded

 **Tara:** What the HELL? What’s the rush about and that sound

 

_**~~~~~~~LOUD SIRENS PLAYING (FIRE TRUCKS WENT PAST THEM SO FAST)~~~~~~** _

**Mireille:** _~speaks nonchalantly~_ So another cooking show occurred and the venue is at the direction of the apartment complex I stay at.  
WAIT! WHATTT? Did they just go towards the direction of my apartment?

 **Tara:** ~nods~

 **Mireille:** Oh! My God! I hope it’s not in my apartment. ~started running~

 **Tara:** Hey! Mireille, Wait up.

 **Mireille:** Hurry and let’s get our ass there.

 

_**Mireille’s Point of View** _

        I ran with Tara as fast as I could. While running I can clearly see the dark smoke in the sky with the suffocating smell of fire. I silently pray that the burning building isn’t the apartment complex I stay at but if it’s the one then I hope no one’s hurt. We’re getting closer and closer and in the split of a moment, we arrived at the scene…I mean in my apartment.. Well actually, BOTH +_+

_**END OF P.O.V.** _

 

 **Mireille:** What in the world?

 **Tara:** Holy cow! Isn’t that the floor where your apartment room is?

 **Mireille:**   _~remains silent and not moving while looking at the scene unfolding before her~_

 

_**Mireille’s Point of View** _

         I thought New Year’s Eve’s rushing and too excited. Apparently, New Year’s Eve intends to be thrifty this year so it used the whole floor where my apartment room is to have its simple, NO prodigal fire droplets show. How creative of it; toasted walls and doors are painted all over the 5th floor of the apartment building! The water sprayed on them made them look even more of a marvelous masterpiece of disaster. T_T What a finale it is for me in my 3 bloody years of stay in my apartment. I guess God chose to grant me my 2nd wish from my thought earlier.

**_END OF P.O.V._ **

 

 **Tara:** Mireille, Hello to earth! _~Waves hands in front of her~_

 **Mireille:** _~~tears streaming down her face~~ **Shouts** _**= Bring back the payment I made for this month!!!**

 **Tara:** _~rubs Mireille’s shoulders~_ Mireille, calm down!

 

_**~Apartment Complex Building Lessor came in View~** _

**Tara:** It’s Mrs. Lim. Hi!

 **Lessor:** Oh! It’s you;Tara…Is Mireille with you? \

 **Tara:** Yes _~ nudges Mireille’s side~_ Hey! Mrs. Lim’s here

 **Mireille:** _~waves unenergetically~_ Hi Mrs. Lim. What’s up?

 **Mrs. Lim:** Mireille…I am so sorry but the entire 5th floor is wiped out by the fire. We couldn’t salvage anyone’s belongings from that floor. Apparently, the fire started inside the kitchen on the room next to yours. This is unfortunate but please don’t despair as I have talked to the lessee of the room where the fire started and she said that she will cover all the expenses of the losses incurred from this incident so, there’s no need for the other tenants including you to pay me any amount and I heard your cry earlier; I will reimburse the payment you made on the 1st day of this month.

 **Tara:** Buddy, cheer up. It’s not so bad.

 **Mrs. Lim:** I am really sorry and I hope you find another place to stay. You’ve been a good tenant of my apartment building so aside from the giving you back the payment you made for this month; I will also reimburse to you the 2 month advance you made when you moved in here. I am sorry but this is all I can do for you. I wish you good luck in finding a new place to stay. Please come back here a week later for the reimbursements.

 **Mireille:** _~nods apathetically~_

 **Tara:** _~hugs Mireille lightly~_ Cheer up girl, I’ll let you stay at my place until you find a new apartment room to stay.

 **Mireille:** B-But..T-This...S-sucks... It’s like me starting a new project...

 **Tara:** Cheer up! I’ll be here...

 **Mireille:** Thanks Tara

 

_**~TIME LAPSE; at Tara’s Apartment~** _

**Tara’s POV**  
      _So I brought my dejected best friend to my place. She will stay here for the mean time. My poor buddy T_T. It must have sucked for her to start her vacation this way. It’s not like you can find a new place to stay in a flash and the rent rate might be higher now than before. It’s a good thing that she brought her computer with her today otherwise, all that’s left of her will be her phone and wallet. I feel just as sad as her though I can’t just show it openly to her. I should be her pillar of support in this situation._  
_I love my best friend, much like a biological sister. I feel like it’s so unfair that good people like her has to go through this hellish shit. But maybe, because it’s her that we’re talking about here; she’s awesome after all. Whatever it is, she’ll surely found her way to bounce back like how she did on that heartbreaking moment of her life._

_**END OF P.O.V.** _

**Tara:** Would you like something to eat or drink?

 **Mireille:** _(in a dejected tone and in between sobs)_ No... I don’t… Thanks for offering

 **Tara:** Hey! Don’t let yourself down. It’s not like the sun disappeared.

 **Mireille:** _~speaks in a very fast pace; rambles~_ It’s not the sun that vanished; it’s my room. I have so much in mind for tomorrow but now I have so much to mind for tomorrow. I have to search for a new place; buy new home stuffs and lament on my room’s death. Wait! Shall I order flowers; select a coffin and…

 **Tara:** Alright, alright stop!!! Mireille, just cry it over; I’ll be here.

 **Mireille:** T-Ta-Tara!!! _~hugs Tara~_ I am so wrecked tonight. Shall I sing WRECKING BALL! _~laughs suddenly~_

 **Tara:** Are you still sane?

 **Mireille:** Don’t worry mate; I still am. Hehehe... Well, I have no choice but to accept this. But you made a promise so yeah fulfill it. Make sure you help me find a new place. I do promise though that I’ll be a nice temporary companion. Hahaha

 **Tara:** We’re best friends so you’re not a temporary companion. If you ever fail in finding a new place to stay at, you’re welcome to stay forever hehe.

 **Mireille:** Thanks, really... I appreciate your thought but you know I prefer to have a room exclusively just for me. It just gives me a sense of independence.

 **Tara:** Hehe… I thought you’d say that

 **Mireille:** _~smiles~_ so let’s hit the sack. _~runs towards the bed~_ ready, get set bounce!!!

 **Tara:** _~chuckles~_ Yay! Bounce…

 

_**Mireille’s Point of View** _

_And we decided to drift off to sleep. I love this feeling of floating in my own la la land or so I thought..._

 

**_In Mireille's dreamland; Maybe nightmare land  LOL ....3 years ago.... Her P.O.V._ **

      _I couldn’t be any happier in making it so far. The lighting, table setups & chair arrangements, food alignment; the whole ambiance is really perfect, said the whole audience. I thought I am seeing and hearing things but seeing their eyes having those hints of sparkles out of brimming excitement, I think I hit it off nicely. More importantly, the main stars of this event namely the newly wedded couple. The bride’s beauty made everything in this function room even more magnificent than it already is. Miss Kimberly Shim looked even prettier with her wedding dress. And right beside her is her groom, her husband. Oh! My God; would you look at that face? Honey brown irises that fit inside those almond-shape eyes that radiates genuine happiness and gladness. That perfectly shaped nose and that small pair of lips. As handsome as my Keno. **~hahaha…** What’s with my train of thoughts? I have to get my ass together and make sure that the flow of the event goes according to plan._

_**End of P.O.V.** _

 

 **Emcee:** Ladies and gentlemen, we are all gathered here to celebrate the union of 2 happy and perfect souls, Mr.Ken Honma and Mrs. Kim Honma.

 **Mireille’s thoughts:** _Wow! They really do fit each other; their names had that rhyme. Come to think of it, the groom shares the same surname as my Keno. What a coincidence! I should tell Keno about this and tease him later haha_

 **Emcee:** Everything is set perfectly, I must say. I am sure, all of you are excited for this event. Everybody’s seated accordingly. There are the couple’s parents and over there are the sponsors. Okay guests, I am hoping for your cooperation in this big event! Everyone let’s acknowledge the newlywed’s parents and the principal sponsors by giving them a big round of applause.

_**~~~Time Skip (I won’t include the presentation of the Bridal Entourage; Grand Entrance; Mother & Son Dance; and Daughter &Son Dance. We will jump to the Couple’s Traditional Dance Part~** _

_While the couple is having their traditional dance….._

_**Mireille’s thoughts**_  
_As I carry on with my work, I couldn’t help but take quick glances at the dancing couple. Man, they are so sweet. And the way they gaze into each other, that is what you call the look of love. I wonder how my dance with Keno will be when we get married. Oh my! This giddy feeling is overflowing now even when I am not the one who got married **~Laughs inwardly~**_

**_< End of thoughts>_ **

 

 **Emcee:** That was sweet! Now, we will begin our Rituals. We’ll have the Cake Cutting Ritual, Champagne Toast, and finally, the Dove Release. Let’s keep this rolling sweethearts!

_**~~~Oops! Time Skip again~~~ (Skip with the Meal Time; Ceremonial Toast; Messages from the Sponsors, Bride’s and Groom’s Friend(s) and their Parents; and the Bouquet and Garter Game)** _

_**~~~We’re jumping at the Couple’s Message of Thanks Part~~~** _

**Emcee:** Aw! That was a great catch. Congratulations to the participants of our Bouquet and Garter Game. Who knows, one of these days, you’ll be next to get married. Okay, where are we now? Does it end here? That’s a no, of course. We will still have to hear the couple’s message of thanks. Everyone, let’s give it up to the bride  & the groom, Mrs. Kim and Mr. Ken.

 **Kim:** _~smiles brightly~_ Hello!

 **Guests:** (replies in unison) Hi!

 **Kim:** um. First of all, I’d like to thank you all for saving this date to come over to my wedding reception. I feel so happy right now that I feel like I am at a loss of words. Well, before I totally do, allow me to thank the event manager, Miss Mireille Ferraro who worked hard to achieve this ambiance that I personally requested despite the short notice. Miss Ferraro, thank you so much! Okay, now I am really at a loss of words. I am just overwhelmed by happiness _~chortles elegantly~_ Can I let the groom take over from here~

 **Guests:** Sure!!!

 **Kim:** Thank you! Let me proudly have my groom, my husband, Mr. Keno Honma take it from here.

 **Guests:** _~Cheering and clapping~_

 **Emcee:** Excuse me, before we hear it from the groom, allow me to apologize for mistaking the groom’s name here as Ken when it’s actually Keno.I was just following what’s written on the program. Ouch! I feel so embarrassed right now.

 **Kim:** Oh! No biggie. That’s how I actually call him when it’s just us. In fact, we chose it to appear as that in the program.

 **Emcee:** I see. That saves me from embarrassment. Well, going back, let’s hear it from the groom, Mr. Keno Honma

 

_**Mireille’s thoughts:** _

_Keno Honma? I was sure I heard it right but, my fiance's name? This is no time to call this a coincidence but no; there’s just no way that this is really Keno; he wouldn’t do this to me. Maybe, he’s just his namesake._

**_< End of thoughts>_ **

 

 **Keno:** Let me express my sincerest thanks to everyone. Like my wife, I am overwhelmed with blissful emotions. I never thought that a small shareholder of Kingdom West Holdings like me had become the husband of an amazing lady like Kim. It is like a magical dream. I am finally married to Kim. Everything seems brand new when I am with her. 8 months ago, when we I first laid my eyes on her, my heart tells me that she is the missing piece in my life so I pursued what my heart seeks and here I am standing right beside her. Being able to give her my surname is the one of the best accomplishments in my life. She is my first and last love and I’d like to invite you all to raise your glass once again for our love. Cheers! Everyone.

 **Mireille’s thoughts:** _But that’s the name of the company where Keno works. Is this really happening? This is a big joke, right? This can’t be. Keno said he’ll be out of town for work. Is this groom here perhaps his doppel ganger? I guess, I should call his number. **~Dials Keno’s number~**_

  
**Keno:** _~In the middle of his speech, his phone rings loudly~_ Oops, I am sorry. Some unrecognized phone number is ringing my phone. I guess I forgot to put this phone on silent mode. _~puts his phone on silent mode~_ There, there, no unwanted calls will be heard _~chuckles~_ Moving on, I hope you all enjoy this event and please feel at home. Once again, thank you.

  
**Mireille: ~mutters to herself~** I was sure I dialed the correct number. That’s Keno’s number; I am sure of it. There must be a mistake. There’s no way that 2 phones will share one number.  
Everything Keno said rings in Mireille’s ears. Mireille’s face is painted with shock, horror, and humiliation. She felt as though she was slapped square in the face.

_**Mireille’s POV** _

_While the event is going on, the words Keno, my thought to be fiance, said keep on replaying in my head especially with the “she is my first and last love” line. That made me wonder what exactly is my place in his heart or if there’seven a place for me in his heart._  
_Enough! I can’t be spacing out when I am working especially when the event is still going on._

**_\----END OF P.O.V._ **

 

**~Back to the Event~**

**Emcee:** That was a nice, heartwarming speech! Another big hand for the couple.

_**~LOUD CHEERS AND CLAPS ECHOES THE EVENT HALL~** _

 

_**~TIME SKIP, Event is Over!~** _

 

_The event went on according to Mireille’s plan. Thanks to her great team members everything went easy as a breeze. And Mireille and her team members started clearing the place._

 

**~2 hours later…**

**Mireille:** Everything went perfectly, thank God.

_**~PHONE BEEPS~** _

**From: Keno**  
**To: Mireille**  
**Message:**   _Head to the nearest fire exit now and meet me_

_Mireille REPLIES_

**From: Mireille**  
**To: Keno**  
**Message:** _Okay, see you!_

 

 **Mireille:** So Keno is here, huh?

 

**~AT THE FIRE EXIT~**

  
_Keno, with the same outfit he wore at the wedding reception, appeared before Mireille_

 **Mireille:** _~Gaping and eyes open wide~_ Sir are you perhaps lost?

 **Keno:** Mireille, it’s me Keno. Would you please stop playing dumb? The groom and I are the same. I came here to meet you and settle things between us which didn’t really exist.

 **Mireille:** What do you mean?

 **Keno:** Exactly what I said.

 **Mireille:** _~with tears rolling down~_ I-I a-am confused would you please... explain?

 **Keno:** If you’re that dumb enough then fine; here’s the thing then. I just got married with Miss Shim, your client, so please cut connections with me. Got that?

 **Mireille:** _~While sobbing~_ But what about this promise ring you gave me?

 **Keno:** Oh yeah that! I forgot to get it from you. ~Yanks the ring out of Mireille’s ring finger~  
My mistake, I shouldn’t have given you a ring. Well, whatever, I can just resell it or pawn it.

 **Mireille:** This is a Joke, right?

 **Keno:** Do you not get whatever I said? Get out of my life; you’re not needed; and ~shows his ring on his left finger~ I am MARRIED! _(with emphasis on the last word)_

 **Mireille:** _~Breaks down and Cries~_

**..............................................END OF MIREILLE'S DREAM? OR NIGHTMARE? XD ^_^......................................................**

**Mireille:** AAAAHHHH!!!!

 **Tara:** You finally woke up.

 **Mireille:** What time is it?

 **Tara:** It’s 9:30 am.

 **Mireille:** Oh! It’s just 9:30 AM,Yeah! 9:30 Am.. What? It's this late already?

 **Tara:** ~nods~

 **Mireille:** I can’t believe I overslept.

 **Tara:** Well, your squirms and dripping sweat woke me up. I bet you had a bad dream.

 **Mireille:** ….....................

 **Tara:** Is it about the incident 3 years ago?

 **Mireille:** _~sighs~_ You got me.

 **Tara:** Are you okay?

 **Mireille:** I am…It’s just… Well, I can’t believe I let someone make a fool out of me.

 **Tara:** Hey! The blame isn’t on you. That Keno dick is just a sissy pussy.

 **Mireille:** Hahahahaha!!! I like how you phrased that; awesome rhyme scheme.

 **Tara:** _~_ _Synchronized with Mireille’s laughing~_    He deserves that anyway. I can’t believe that after making that nasty mess, he still got the nerve to show his face to you again more than a year later after that. If I was there, I swear I’d have kicked his Prince William so that he’ll lose his chances of reproduction.

 **Mireille:** Hahaha! It’s okay, really. There’s no need to. He got dear Karma’s visit anyway. Though you know, I’d be lying if I say that it didn’t hurt me or affect my living. Say, why are men like that? Working their ass hard to get you just to let you go… ** _~starts to sniffle~_   **And then all of a sudden, they come back to you and ask you to get back together like the way you used to be, thinking that the pain they caused will go away by just a simple overnight crying from us and with their sorry; without even thinking of the unanswered questions they left in our heads. After that mess, I kept on thinking what I did to deserve that. I questioned God’s love for me and thought that maybe I am not good enough for anyone. I asked myself “Am I ugly?” And…

_**~Tara cuts in~** _

**Tara:** Don’t cry… Those kind of men don’t deserve the tears of a precious person like you. Mireille, you are so much more.

 **Mireille:** Thanks... _~sniffles~_ I haven’t met that Sae Ran guy of yours yet but I hope your relationship doesn’t end up the way mine ended.Wait, I think I worded that out wrong since according to him no relationship even started for real. 

 **Tara:** _~hehehe~_ Oh! My baby Sae Ran will work it out. I mean, we’ll WORK it out!

 **Mireille:** _~chuckles~_ Yeah! Fingers cross for that!

 **Tara:** How about starting our breakfast so we can start looking a new place for you?

 **Mireille:** Bring it on!

 

_And the 2 made breakfast & took their time to eat what they finished preparing._

 

 **Tara:** About finding a new apartment, there’s group on fb where you can find great house  & apartment rental deals.

 **Mireille:** Let’s go check it out!

 **Tara:** Okay, I’ll link you the group’s address. _(Sends the group’s address to Mireille)_

 **Mireille:** Thanks! Got it… Let me see… _(scrolls down the group’s page)_ … The others won’t fit into my budget. _(continues scrolling down the group’s page until)_ Mama Mia! Caramia! This is… Wow, holy molly deal! It says I just need a down payment amounting to $200 and then a monthly rental fee of $150. And it’s a rent to own nest! Other details such as the duration of payment will be discussed once you click this link.

 **Tara:** Whoa! For real? May I see?

 **Mireille:** Sure, here you go

 **Tara:** Wow! A nice deal, indeed but, is it safe?

 **Mireille:** Well, according to this, it has a good built in security and the door has a password so maybe it is safe.

 **Tara:** Let’s contact the one who posted it then!

 **Mireille:** Already on it! _~hehehe~_   Oh! It says I got to click this link so I’ll get connected to the post’s author. This is awesome…

_**\------BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!....................------** _

**Mireille:** Oh my! What in the world is going on? Tara, look! My phone is acting crazy; it’s like having a heart attack… _~ahhh!~_

 **Tara:** _~screams~_ OH MY GOD! Jesus Christ knows but I don’t know!

_**~~ON Mireille’s PHONE SCREEN~~** _

**Unknown:** Hello. Can you see this?

 **Mireille:** Yes…

 **Unknown:** Yes, someone finally connected…

 **Unknown:** Is not like every day, someone connects with you.

 **Mireille** : Excuse me, is this a virus you created.

 **Unknown:** Did I scare you?

 **Mireille:** You obviously did for the record. Who are you anyway?

 **Unknown:** I am the former caretaker of the apartment. I’m Korean. I’d love to come and take you there myself to explain things better to you about the apartment personally but I can’t because I am a student abroad.

 **Mireille:** No need to as all I ever need is for you to explain the apartment’s terms of payment since I don’t have the whole day for whatever other things you say.

 **Unknown:** I see but… I just want to explain things that you have to know in taking care of the apartment. You see, someone left it to me to take care of it but since I am a student abroad I can’t do it anymore the way I used to… that’s why… I thought that you can take care of it the way I did when I lived there. I’m religious and I know that letting someone take over will make my Savior happy to let you in there. It’s like hitting 2 targets in one blade. I’ll make the former owner glorified if it’s taken care of… It’s the first step to true happiness.

 **Mireille:** Okay! Okay! Let’s get back to business. How’s the renting deal then?

 **Unknown:** Oh! You don’t really need to pay anything. My religion taught me to help those in need.

 **Mireille:** What? Are you serious? You’re going to let me stay there for FREE?

 **Unknown:** Of course. Being true to my religion will lead me to happiness. I’ll give you the link to the address of the apartment but… Only if you promise to come there alone.

 **Mireille:** ~paused before replying~

 **Tara:** Sounds sketchy, girl

 **Mireille:** Yeah…

 **Unknown:** Hello? Are you still connected? I apologize but I have to make sure that only one gets there because the place fits only one person. I promise it’s a developed place so it’s really safe. Please occupy the place.

 **Mireille:** Fine, I’ll go…But I’ll leave or call the cops if it becomes creepy.

 **Unknown:** Yay! Thank you…Please take care of the place. Oh! You must go there in 30 minutes and don’t disconnect from this chat. Here’s the address link.

**_< Address link www.x0x0.@rfa.cheritz.net>_ **

**_~chat ended temporarily~_ **

 

 

 


	2. Ask me a question...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Prologue...  
> The continuation of Chapter 1.  
> This begins at the part where her chat with Unknown is temporarily disconnected and you'll find out whether you, the reader (as Mireille) will go to the address given to her or not which I think is already obvious... xD

**_The chat with the mysterious, Unknown person was temporarily disconnected. Meanwhile....._ **

**Mireille:** _~sighs~_ I guess I really got to go there then.

**Tara:** Are you sure you’ll be fine by yourself?

**Mireille:** Don’t worry; I’ll leave the place once it gets suspicious.

**Tara:** Okay. Let me know if you got there safe and ring me if there’s a trouble.

**Mireille:** I will; thanks. I got to get going.

 

_**~TIME SKIP~ ---At the apartment---** _

**Mireille:** Finally, I arrived. That was easy! Now… I’ll tell that “Unknown” guy that I’m here. _(Opened her phone and accessed the chat app)_

**_~Chat opens~_ **

**Mireille:** I arrived at the place.

**Unknown:** Do you see a password lock by the door?

**Mireille:** Yes

**Unknown:** Try entering this password. –0026-11xx-xxxx-

**Mireille:** Okay. _~Types in the code~_

**Unknown:** Did the door open?

**Mireille:** The door’s open.

**Unknown:** Why not enter the place now?

**Mireille:** I guess I should. _< quietly enters the place>_ 

**Mireille:** What in the world? The place looks occupied. Are you sure this is the place?

**Unknown: ........**

_**\---Unknown has left the chat room---** _

**Mireille:** What the…? Did he just leave? Fine, I’m entering the place.

_**~~~Mireille's phone Rings~~~** _

**Mireille:** Oh! It’s Tara. _~answered the incoming call~_

**Tara:** Hey! Mireille. I’m glad you picked up. I was worried that something might be up as it’s already been a bit more than 30 min. since you left. Anyway, how’s the place? Is it safe?

**Mireille:** Sorry to worry you. I arrived safely. The place is pretty cool so yeah… I guess I’m settling in.

**Tara:** Thank goodness. So, I guess the deal went okay?

**Mireille:** Maybe, yes; considering I have already settled in. And you won’t believe it but the place is really spacious for one person.

**Tara:** That’s good!

**Mireille:** Ya! It’s just that… The person who led me here suddenly disappeared from the chat room. It's strange enough how I got this chat app retained on my phone when I didn't press on a download button at all. 

**Tara:** He probably got disconnected since he mentioned about him being an overseas student. Hmm... And about that app, don't you think it's a good thing? Maybe you can use that app to reconnect with that person at some other time. 

**Mireille:** Hmm. I guess that’s the case then but still…

**Tara:** Come on, just let that off the hook. What’s more important is you finally have a place to stay! And all it took is just a sleepover so what more can you… _**(Her talk is cut)**_

_**\---Mireille's Phone Vibrates---** _

_**A new chat room has opened** _

**Mireille:** Hold it Tara… The chat room reopened just now so that guy is probably reconnected. I’m going to hung up for now. I’ll call you later. Bye!

**Tara:** Okay! Bye.

_**\---Call Ended---** _

**Tara:** _~sighs~_ I hope she’ll be fine.

 

~At Mireille’s new place~

**Mireille:** Okay! I’m diving into that chat room.

_New Chat room: Yoosung, Jumin Han, Zen, 707, Jaehee Kang Mireille has entered the chat room_

_**(Note: This part’s ideas are mostly taken from the game itself so I may have to say that this is spoiler to those who haven’t played the game yet :P )** _

**Yoosung:** Failed Midterms final today +_+

**707:** Cause you played LOLOL all night

**Jumin Han:** If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA

**Yoosung:** I’m still on the list +_+

**Jumin:** Yes

**707:** Nice ~ Can’t believe u get to work straight after college lol

**707:** In this day and age

**Zen:** Lame. It’s nepotism.

**Jumin:** It’s called recruitment actually

**Zen:** It’s giving a free pass instead of actually training a worker

**Jumin:** Whatever… I couldn’t care less of what you say.

**Zen:** What’s the difference between recruitment and nepotism?

**707:** I thought they are the same?

**Jumin:** It’s nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren’t of any help.

**Yoosung:** Oh… So you become a candidate for nepotism at the same time you’re recruited!

**707:** Wait!

**Yoosung:** Why?

**Zen:** ??

**707:** I think someone has entered the chat room;;

**Jumin:** Mireille…?

**Zen:** WTF! How did it get in here?

**707:** Hacker!

**Yoosung:** But you’re the hacker? Does it mean there’s another hacker in our room?

**Yoosung:** Seven, do somethign!!!

**Zen:** Hey, your typos. -_-

**707:** Wait a second, I’m searching

**Jumin:** Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey! Assistant Kang

**Jaehee:** Yes, I am here.

**Zen:** You were so quiet I thought you left.

**Jaehee:** Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching. But, I see something happened just now.

**Yoosung:** Omg

**Jumin:** Why is a stranger in our chat room?

**Jaehee:** No one can enter this chat room without installing the private app we use. It seems that someone has downloaded the RFA messenger.

**Yoosung:** I thought Seven let us only download it?

**Zen:** Maybe someone downloaded the app twice?

**707:** Maybe?

**Jumin:** Who downloaded it twice?

**Yoosung:** Not me

**Mireille:** Hello?

**Yoosung:** Gahhhh… It’s talking!

_**Mireille’s thought:** Excuse me! Don’t “IT” me _

**Zen:** So it’s not 2 smart phones?

**Jumin:** Who is it?

**Yoosung:** Find out what it is?

**Jaehee:** How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?

**707:** Oh… ^^; Wait.

**Zen:** What is it? Hurry and tell me

**707:** I just traced the IP… It’s from Rika’s apartment

**Yoosung:** Rika’s apartment?

**Jumin:** Where was it?

**Jaehee:** The location is not revealed. It’s classified.

**707:** Anyways, someone must have broken into her apartment. It talked now; so it must be a person ^^;

_**Mireille’s thought:** Well, I am; duh… What’s with these people? They’re not even giving me a time to speak… Fine I’ll let them talk til they ran out of saliva hahaha… _

**Yoosung:** So it hacked the program; Seven?

**707:** Yup

**Yoosung:** Who are you? How did u get into Rika’s apartment? How did you get this app? Gah~ So scared right now… I thought the apartment has a password lobk?

**Zen:** Typo

**Jaehee:** I assume it’s a break in. Username “Mireille,” I recommend that you confess…

**Zen:** Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it was you?

**Jaehee:** No. But it is good to ask first.

**707:** Lolol

**Jumin:** Quit shitting around… Mireille… Who are you? Reveal yourself stranger otherwise, you will pay…

**Zen:** Stranger you will pay? Lmfao OMG ~*so scary*~ It might be a girl

**707:** That’s sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor…

**Zen:** I’m not famous;; Just a bit recognizable.

**Yoosung:** Nah~ look at the YouTube hits

**Zen:** Dude, stawp

**707:** Lolol

**Jaehee:** That video’s excellent no matter how many times I watch it.

**Yoosung:** Zen, when do you start your next piece?

**Zen:** Don’t know. It’s up to the director

**Yoosung:** He’s a celebrity lol! I’m gonna tell everyone at school. Hey. Don’t get distracted. Oh right! Username *Mireille*

**Jaehee:** … An abrupt stranger

**707:** My hands are shaking as I hack

**Yoosung:** Who are you? Reveal yourself right now. Yeees! Who are you?!

**Zen:** Use proper English please…

**707:** If it doesn’t say anything, I'll hack in and find out

**Zen:** Maybe, one of my fans?

**Jumin:** GGRRRRRR!!!

**Mireille:** .…..

**707:** Lol it didn’t talked so it’s my turn to shine lol… Ahem, I mean to talk..

**707:**  Well, It's a girl.. An adult actually lol...

**707:** Whoa! She used to be an Artistic Gymnast...

**707:** Surprisingly, she…

**707:** Retired from the sport just before the Olympics :o :o

**707:** Reason(s) for retirement... Omg...

**707:** Unrevealed... Probably classified...

**707:** Oh! According to her profile in FIG, she stands 158 cm and weighs 48 kg

**707:** Her cup size is...

**Zen:** O.o Whaa!!!!

**Yoosung:** ;_: 

**Jaehee:** -_-

**Jumin:** .....

**Mireille:** Okay! STOP;; 

**707:** Oh! It talked ^o^ 

**Yoosung:** Seven, that's one scary move...

**Zen:** The cup size part is O.O... Can't believe you had it in you.. 

**Zen:** Oh! But is it true? It's a girl? 

**Jaehee:** -_- I can't believe you...

**Jumin:** Luciel, just what are you doing?

**707:** LOL just researching since everybody seems to be so excited lol.

**Jaehee:** I don't think you have to go that far. 

**Yoosung:** T_T You embarrassed her I think;_; that she doesn't want to talk anymore...

**Jumin:** It's not like she's embarrassed; she is probably taking her time in trying to get off this issue...

**Mireille:** I'm Mireille. Who are you all and what's this app about? 

**707:** Lol so awkward. I thought she isn't going to talk anymore. 

**Zen:** You didn't say anything regarding the revealed info about you. Does it mean they're all true?

**Jumin:** It's too stupid to confirm something without clear statement. 

**Zen:** Jerk Arggh!

**Yoosung:** Hey! guys don't fight. Anyway, should we introduce ourselves?

**Jumin:** Are you serious?

**Jaehee:** I think it's a bit too early for that. 

**Zen:** Hi. I'm Zen. 24 year old. Musical Actor. Don't look me up on the internet. It's embarrassing. 

**Yoosung:** Zen, you're so brave!

**Jumin:** Guess he wanted to show off.

**Zen:** No way~

**Jaehee:** I see that he has zero interest in his privacy,

**707:** Lolol. My nickname's 707. Real name is secret. FYI, Zen's real name is Hyun Ryu

**Zen:** Your name's a secret but not mine?

**707:** You don't care anyways lol

**Jaehee:** 707 does have the strangest name so I understand the secrecy.

**707:** The name's too holy to be spread around. I'm gonna pray after I finish hacking.

**Jaehee: -_-**

**Zen:** Pray, yeah right;

**707:** Just remember me as the 22 y/o young hacker lol. Where I live is also a secret. 

**Zen:** So many secrets

**Yoosung:** I'm Yoosung Kim! I'm a college student. 21 year old.

**Jumin:** I don't know why everybody's introducing themselves when you don't even know who that is, 

**707:** so warm and fuzzy here

**Zen:** Lol. Seven, you don't have any selfies to show?

**707:** Nothing recent. Oh and also! Jumin's the heir of a pretty famous corporation and Jaehee is his assistant. 27 and 26 y/o respectively. You have a better sense of who we are now, Mireille?

**Jumin:** Why did you say that?

**707:** Doubted you'd do it urself

**Jumin:** Stop shitting around.

**707:** Oh, fyi, Jumin has the cutest cat.

**Jumin:** Hey. Why are we talking about Elizabeth 3rd to a stranger. 

**707:** The cat's name is Elizabeth 3rd. Oh! u already said lol.

**Yoosung:** That info is a bit useless. We're not even close to this "Mireille" person yet.

**Jumin:** Can't believe he revealed Elizabeth 3rd to a stranger... Idiot... I know you came to my house the other night and harassed her. It's all on the CCTV

**707:** My precious privacy!

**Zen:** Yeah since you care so much about privacy. 

**Yoosung:** CCTV screenshots Omg

**Jumin:** And Yoosung, is my Elizabeth 3rd useless?

**707:** That was funn~~    

**707:** I want to see that cat again~

**Jumin:** No

**Zen:** Stop talking about cats - Giving me goosebumps.

**Jaehee:** I suggest that we take care of this stranger first. Could it be that we have a security breach?

**Zen:** True. Mireille, how did you get in here?

**Yoosung:** Is it really in Rika's apartment?

**707:** Yup. It's for sure....How did it get the apartment password?!

**Zen:** Where the hell is the apartment?

**Mireille:**  My phone instantly got connected with this app through the link given by this person called "Unknown." As for the reason why I'm here, I came here to move in as per the rent deal I made with him/her? 

**Jumin:** Unknown?

**Zen:** Maybe he just didn't set a username?

**707:** It's mandatory to set a username, so he must have set it that way.

**707:** Maybe...

**707:** A hacker....?!

**Yosung:** !!!

**707:** A hacker! No way. 

**707:** I have everything covered!

**707:** Hey, Mireille. So he told you the password for the door lock?

**Mireille:** Yes. 

**Yoosung:** But... How did you end up chatting with that person?

**Jaehee:** I see. Where did you download this messenger app?

**Zen:** Do you think this person's a creep? No way. 

**Mireille:** I clicked a link in an fb group and my phone emitted this loud beeping sound while displaying on its screen that I finished downloading an app so here I am, connected.

**Yoosung:** For real?! O.o

**707:** Lol you probably didn't realize that you actually clicked an app's URL and pressed the "download" button. 

**707:** Anyways, I should trace the person who distributed the app. 

**Jumin:** If what she is saying is true.

**Jaehee:** I think it would be a good idea to contact V.

**707:** Yeah I think that's a good idea. I'll call and explain everything. 

**Jumin:** I can call

**707:** Already on it lol

**Zen:** Fast

**Yoosung:** Seven talks to V pretty often. 

**Mireille:**  V?

**Zen:** V is... like our boss

**707:** The evil mastermind. 

**Jumin:**... or not. He's the person who has control over this chat room and organization we're in. I hope V comes and takes care of all this. 

**Zen:**  V's too busy to come chat... We'll get to talk to him because of this~

**Yoosung:** We're all busy. I don't like that V's the only one not coming.

**Zen:**  Well... that's true...

**Jaehee:**  V should know that Mireille is here so let's just wait. Seven, are you calling him?

**707:**   Ya.

**Yoosung:**  But shouldn't we tell Mireille what this chat room is for first>

**Yoosung:** Shehas to know how serious it is that she's here!

**Jumin:** What's more serious is that she's in Rika's apartment.

**Yoosung:** That's true...

**Jaehee:** I am always ready to call the police.

**Yoosung:** Jaehee's scary T_T

**Jumin:** Until we figure out who Mireille is, I don't want to reveal anything.

**Jaehee:** I agree

**707:** Wecan.

**707:** Sorrycallingvandtypingwithonehand

**Yoosung:** Type after you finish the call.

**707:** ItolduI'velookedintoownerofdevice.

**707:** she'sacutegirllol

**Yoosung:** So you really did a background check on her? So Mireille is definitely a girl?

**Mireille:** You heard him. 

**Yoosung:** ???

**707:** girl

**Jaehee:** Let's just say she's a girl. 

**Zen:** Oh! A girl!

**Jumin:** What? It's really a girl?

**707:** Ya.

**Zen:** Show me a photo

**707:** Nope~

**707:** How dare you try violate someone's privacy like that.

**Jumin:** Now what are we going to do?

**707:** V's coming here soon. He just hung up.

**V:** I'm already logged in.

**707:** Oh, V! You're here ^_^

**Zen:** Finally he's here.

**V:** Yeah. I guess I'm the last one to know about this.

**Jumin:** Oh well.

**V:** How is everyone? Jaehee, you've been well?

**Jaehee:** Yes, It's been a long time, V.

**Yoosung:** Hey V

**V:** Hey.

**V:** Well, I heard about the situation.

**V:** Mireille is currently in Rika's apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chat room.

**707:** I told him everything through the phone.

**Jumin:** Who disclosed the password for Rika's apartment?

**V:** Well. No one knew the password. I don't even know.

**Yoosung:** ... Thought V knew.

**Yoosung:** She never invited me to her apartment.

**Jumin:** That's the same for everyone else. 

**Jumin:** No one's been there before.

**Yoosung:**  Tell us the address. I'll go there... I want to check who Mireille is myself.

**Yoosung:** Seven, you know right? You traced the IP just now. 

**707:** Uhm. Sorry but...  I can't tell you that.

**Yoosung:** ?? I'm her surviving family.

**Zen:** Maybe because you're just her cousin?

**707:** Not even her immediate family can go, 

**707:** And the apartment doesn't belong to Rika.

**Yoosung:** Then who?

**V:** Me.

**Yoosung:** You don't even know the password!

**V:** I just respected her privacy.

**Yoosung:** ... Were you really in a relationship with her?

**Jumin:** I can't believe you never knew the password. 

**V:** I've never even been there. I just know where it is.

**V:** Anyways, the apartment is in my name.

**V:** Rika usually worked there. There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged. 

**V:** I can't reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials.

**Jumin:** I didn't know the place contained sensitive material.

**Yoosung:** You don't trust us enough to let us go, right?

**Jumin:** Don't take it personally. It's better to be ignorant sometimes.

**V:** Yes, for the reason Jumin said. 

**V:** Anyways, I can't tell you the address. I'm sorry.

**Yoosung:** Then how did Seven know that the address he traced is Rika's apartment.

**Jaehee:** Since he's responsible of the organization's classified info.

**707:** Yup. That's true, but also I'm the one who developed this app.

**707:** Rika wanted to take care of some work through this too. 

**Yoosung:** Oh...

**Jumin:** I see.

**V:** Only Luciel and I know the address. 

**V:** I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment.

**V:** Do not ask Mireille about it and Mireille, please do not reveal the address. 

**Mireille:** Um. Who's Luciel, btw?

**Zen:** That's 707's real name. 'Luciel Choi'

**Jaehee:** lol

**Yoosung:** Omg Jaehee just said lol

**Jumin:** I think it's his badtismal name?

**707:** I'm going to pray for a moment. :)

**Yoosung:** What do we do about her apartment? Can Mireille stay there?

**V:** First... No one here is going to go to Rika's apartment, right? Since the information involves everyone around us, there might be trouble if we are not careful.

**Jumin:** Yeah yeah. You can stop explaining. Classified information. Got it. But it is a mystery how a complete stranger can end up at that place.

**V:** If it's someone who knows the password... It might be someone that Rika trusted.

**Jumin:** Someone Rika trusted?

**707:** ????

**Zen:** ...?

**V:** I am only guessing...

**707:** So then that 'Unknown' person... knew Rika!?

**707:** I can't believe she trusted someone more than V.

**Yoosung:** I don't believe that. She couldn't have trusted anyone more than us...

**Zen:** That is... a bit surprising.

**V:** It's hard to believe myself... But we shouldn't assume that we knew everything about Rika. She... had a deep world of her own.

**Yoosung:** ...

**Jumin:** ... Anyways, V, continue.

**V:** If I am right. Mireille being at her apartment right now... Rika must have wanted that.

**Jumin:** Rika called in a complete stranger from up in the sky?

**V:** I'm not saying she wanted Mireille to be there... but maybe...  Rika wanted someone to do the work she did before. At the place she worked before.

**Jumin:** What...?

**Zen:** No way...

**Jaehee:** The work Rika did before...

**707:** Hosting parties?

**Zen:** You mean Rika's party. 

**Yoosung:** Do you really think... that Rika planned this? If she made that decision when she was alive...

**V:** That's my guess... but yes. Since she didn't leave the will. 

**V:** According to the information Luciel provided, Mireille doesn't seem dangerous.

**Jumin:** I'm not sure about this to be honest...

**V:** Besides... she's practically on the same boat now that she knows this messenger app.

**V:** Whoever she might be.

**707:** But still...

**Zen:** If that's what V thinks... I'll agree to it but I don't feel good about it...

**Jumin:** I still can't understand or agree with this.

**Jumin:** I don't understand... why you would even make that guess.

**707:** If it's what V thinks, I won't oppose it.

**707:** Mireille must be going crazy with how things are going rn lol

**Yoosung:** ... I think I'm going crazy. I can't believe there was something I didn't know about Rika?

**Zen:** Yeah... You two were really close.

**Jumin:** Not as close as V was.

**Yoosung:** ...

**Zen:** Jumin you jerk, how could you be so harsh on Yoosung;;

**Mireille:** I just came here to move in as part of the rent deal I made with that 'Unknown' person... What is going on? And who's this Rika?

**707:** Rent deal?

**707:** You were scammed lol

**707:** According to V's guess, Rika... the person who used to live there had the person "Unknown' convince u to go the apartment. 

**Jaehee:** Wait... I understand... that everyone values V's opinion. But... this chat room is prohibited to strangers. If I may say so, I think that we must verify what Mireille has said.  For all we know, Mireille could have made up that 'Unknown' person.

**707:** I feel like Jaehee's glasses are glinting right now. 

**Jaehee:** ?

**V:** Thank you for your opinion, Jaehee. But right now, I would appreciate it if you could trust me. If Mireille is not to be trusted, we can deal with it then. 

**Jumin:** Hmm. I don't agree with you... but I'll follow your decision.

**Jaehee:** If that is what Mr. Han thinks, then I will accede as well.

**707:** Now then~ Shouldn't we... explain to Mireille about Rika and RFA?

**Mireille:** Please explain then.

**Zen:** Okay. Rika is... V's old girlfriend and the person who created this chat room.

**Yoosung:** Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause. She organized a group called RFA to plan parties and manage participants.

**Mireille:** Parties? Good cause?

**707:** She hosted fundraising parties to help those in need and introduced the guests to one another to arrange business deals.

**707:** Rika founded the organization called RFA four years ago and hosted two parties until now. The six of us who knew her personally joined the organization and helped her host the parties.

**Yoosung:** _~show a photo of Rika in the chat room~_ She was an amazing person. She always sparkled.  

**Zen:** And Rika... is no longer with us... She passed away a year and a half ago.

**Yoosung:** ...

**707:** Mireille has to know this anyways...

**Zen:** Anyways, we still haven't gotten over that yet so please just keep it to yourself... Mireille.

**Jumin:** I still can't believe... that Rika knew she'd passed away and planned all this. But I'll consider it as true for now since V thinks so.

**Yoosung:** ... I can't imagine... someone else taking over what Rika did. 

**Zen:** But if we continue on like this, there's no need for the party or our organization to continue.

**Jumin:** We don't even know who she is though. 

**Zen:** Just the fact that she's in this chat room makes me trust her a bit though;;

**Jumin:** Not because Mireille's a girl?

**V:** Everyone... I know that this is confusing. But... Maybe Mireille was chosen by Rika.  707 will look into that person called 'Unknown'. So for now, please just believe in me and wait.

**707:** I guess ur busy right now. Ur replies are really late. 

**V:** Yeah. I think... I have to leave right now.  Mireille, it's best not to touch anything in the apartment. It won't be good if the alarm rings. Everything that you have to do... will be link with this app installed on your phone.

**Mireille:** By not touching anything, you mean I can't even touch the bed? And I here I thought this is just a messenger app. Just what did I get myself into?

**V:** I know, there are other features in this app. Seven will explain the details.

**707:** Yeah. This app program is not just a simple messenger. All the party related emails in Rika's computer will be transferred to this app.  U'll be able to automatically receive guests' information as well. And send personal messages to other members...

**V:** Then there's no need for Mireille to touch Rika's old things. 

**Mireille:** I  will ask again. The bed is one of Rika's old things so I'm not allowed to sleep on it? :P

**V:** What I mean is her old documents. 

**Mireille:** Okay got it.

**Jaehee:** All Mireille has to do is use this app.

**707:** I put in all those features so that Rika can work more comfortably. Glad there's a use for them lol

**Zen:** Hey. My messenger doesn't have any email checking thing?

**Yoosung:** Mine neither...

**Yoosung:** Can't my messenger tell me if my LoLoL friends are logged in?

**707:** omg

**Jaehee:** -_-

**V:** I'm sorry... But I have to leave.

**707:** Okay. See u later, V.

**V:** Jumin.

**Jumin:** ?

**V:** Please take care of things for me.

**Jumin:** ... Alright. 

**_V has left the chat room_ **

**707:** ... V's gone.

**Zen:** Yup. What's he so busy with? 

**Jumin:** None of your business.

**707:** Anyways, let's do what V said. Mireille, u can log into this chat room from time to time right?

**707:** Please log in at times and do what Rika did. 

**707:** All u have to do it use the features in this app.

**707:** Most of it is just checking emails.

**707:** Most of the emails will be about people who want to attend the party. 

**Zen:** Yup. And come chat with us regularly. 

**Jumin:** Why doesn't everyone stop talking and have Assistant Kang summarize everything for her. And invite her to the organization.

**Jaehee:** Alright.

**Jaehee:** RFA is an organization created by Rika so that anyone can freely make donations regardless of class or nationality. 

**Jaehee:** At the time,  she hosted quite large parties once every two years and they were very successful.

**Zen:** Those were busy days. I thought people were going to trample me. 

**Jaehee:** This chat room was used to discuss plans for the party.

**707:** I created this chat room lol.

**Yoosung:** Everyone knows that already... 

**Jaehee:** Because this chat room contained a lot of information that cannot be publicly released, the app was distributed in secret only for RFA members. 

**Jaehee:** But ever since Rika passed away, we did not host a single party. 

**Jumin:** Yeah... not a single one. 

**Jumin:** We wanted to, but without Rika, we couldn't proceed.

**Jaehee:** ... And this chat room became a place for us to talk about personal matters. 

**707:** We checked that everyone's alive with this chat room and literally just chat. 

**Yoosung:** We shared our memories of Rika too.

**Jaehee:** ... Mireille, I think you were led to that place without any explanation. 

**Jaehee:** If V is right, it seems that someone has sent you there to fill Rika's position. 

**Jaehee:** Considering that you know the existence of that place as satisfying the conditions for joining the organization, following V's orders...

**Jumin:** Fyi, currently there are six members. Me, V, Zen, 707, Yoosung, and Assistant Kang. Everyone in the chat room. 

**Zen:** If Mireille joins, it will be seven. 

**Yoosung:** Is she... really becoming a new member?

**Jumin:** We didn't hear from Mireille yet. 

**Jumin:** Mireille. All we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people... and things like that. 

**Jumin:** Our organization has done a lot of good things so far... You will never regret joining. 

**Yoosung:** I thought Jumin was against her. Why the sudden change?

**Jumin:** I am only following V's decision.

**Zen:** If you join the organization, we'll be able to talk more. Not everyday we meet a pretty girl.

**707:** Uhm. How do you know she's pretty? I didn't even send the photo. 

**Zen:** Send the photo.

**707:** No.

**Zen:** Damn.

**Jumin:** Men will be men.

**Zen:** And you're not a man?

**707:** Heard somewhere Jumin's gay.

**Zen:** Omg...

**Zen:** Go away. You scare me.

**Jumin:** Not even worth responding to that.

**Yoosung:** But Zen, you have really low standards. You still care for looks?

**Jaehee:** Famous people must not act that way. 

**Zen:** Gosh~ I'm not famous~

**Jumin:** Everyone stop chatting around

**Jumin:** I was talking?

**Jaehee:** I apologize. 

**Jaehee:** Mireille, will you join RFA?

**Mireille:**  Fine. I'll join but no bogus deals, okay?

**Yoosung:** That's a fast decision..

**Jumin:** Ha, I like it.

**Jaehee:** I wonder if you have thought through it.

**Zen:** Welcome, Mireille. Oi, Seven, Register her info asap.

**707:** Ya. I have to register her before she changes her mind. 

**Yoosung:** Even the processing's fast...

**Yoosung:** Mireille must be a positive person, seeing that she made her decision so fast. 

**Jaehee:** She may not be a careful person.

**Jumin:** Assistant Kang, is there something you do not like about her?

**Yoosung:** Hey~ Jaehee, don't be like that.

**Jaehee:** It is not that. 

**Yoosung:** ... I'm glad we have a girl now! It was a hopeless sausage fest until not lol. 

**Yoosung:** Mireille! If you have any questions, I can answer them. Ask anything you need. No need to worry about anything ^^

**707:** Good. I've registered her as a member! Oh. We don't really need ur signature. 

**Yoosung:** You're going to collect all the info so she can't run away, right?

**707:** ^^... Since it's a verbal contract.

**Zen:** ... Don't collect anything without Mireille's permission.

**707:** Ya.

**707:** I'm gonna leave for a sec. Need to check sth.

**Zen:** Background check on Mireille?

**707:** Nah~ It's work. I have to make a living somehow.

**Yoosung:** Stop it. You get paid enough.

**707:** How do u know how much I get paid?

**Yoosung:** I saw your new car on fb..  _~posted 707's post from fb._

**707:** Oh lol. Did u like the photo?

**Yoosung:** Yup

**707:** Good job lol. 

**707:** I'm gonna peace out.

**Jaehee:** Well, since she has joined, I think everyone can leave if they need to. 

**Zen:** Yeah? 

**Jumin:** Hmm. let me check my schedule...

**Yoosung:** Okay.

**707:** Anyways, welcome Mireille. 

**707:** Oh! And I really didn't research on your cup size.. I mentioned that to encourage you to talk ^^

**Yoosung:** Welcome!! Good luck to us.

**Zen:** Glad you joined, Mireille ^^

**Jumin:** We'll see how you do.

**Jaehee:** For now, I look forward to working with you.

**_Jumin Han has left the chat room_ **

**Zen:** Oh... By the way, I had a good dream last night. I think I saw you there...

**Zen:** Or not. Bye!

 

_**ZEN has left the chat room** _   


_**707 has left the chat room** _

_**Jaehee Kang has left the chat room** _

_**Yoosung has left the chat room** _

**Mireille:**   _~talking to herself~_ Interrogation is finally over. _~sighs~_ I can't believe that many things happened in barely just a day. It think I've got to call Tara about this and tell her everything that happened today... But if I do, I will more likely spill all the beans to her. Gosh! This is a sticky situation. I'm so stupid!! Why did I agree going to this place and trusted that 'Unknown?' He's named 'Unknown' in the first place and yet I was so gullible that I followed all his instructions and here I am, being suspected by those people. What do I do now? Escape? No? That 707 guy seems like the type who can easily track me down. Despite that, I feel like this is not the first time I talked to him. In fact, I feel like I've been talking to him for quite a long time now. Come to think of it, is style of talking reminds me of the guy who calls my office to check on the status of their orders. Huh! Is it possible that it's him? That annoying guy? Well, whatever. But, if they're the same person, then that guy who calls me in my office isn't so bad since that 707 guy seems nice and... kind?  _~her mouth formed into a smile~_

**_~Mireille's Phone's Message Alert Tone Chimed~_ **

**-On Mireille's Phone Screen**  

**From: Yoosung**

**MESSAGE:** Mireille! It's me, Yoosung. So nice to meet you~! I can't believe we have another member... Someone can finally do what Rika did... This must be fate, right?

**Mireille's Reply:** Maybe yes; maybe no. Nice to meet you too!

 

**From: Unknown**

**MESSAGE:** It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I'll go get you soon. 

**Mireille's Reply:** Whoever the hell you are, you can't go on hiding forever. Why not just reveal who you are?

 

**From: ZEN**

**MESSAGE:** Mireille, it's me, Zen. I'm sure this text is surprising. We can send each other texts through this app.

**Mireille's Reply:** _Yes I know that already. Thanks for reminding and pleased to meet you._

 

**From: 707**

**MESSAGE:** Mireille, it's me Seven. Tell me if you know anything more about the hacker. I report things to V. Welcome to the RFA~

_**Mireille's thoughts:** Oh! it's Mr. Secrecy. I wonder how he got my info. Ahhh! Enough of that. I got to reply to his text before he suspects me of anything. _

**Mireille's Reply:** Hi! How do you like me to address you? Seven or Luciel? About the hacker, yes, I will. Thanks for welcoming me and please no more secret collection of my info. Just ask me anything if you like though I can't promise answers of your satisfaction. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the copying of the conversation in the game's prologue. It won't happen on the next chapters to come.  
> My updates will be a bit slow.


	3. Set the date while I dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mireille found herself revealing a secret that left the RFA members amused.  
> Speaking Arabic but who is the Arabian? A chat room turning into an Arabian night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the parts of the story are connected with the original story in the game so some scenes are really a part of the original story. Therefore, it is advised that you had played the game already if you dislike Spoilers.  
> Some Abbrev. that you need to know
> 
> MIB = Man in Black  
> TM = Teen Mireille  
> MD = Mireille's Dad  
> RK = Red Kid

_**Mireille's PHONE VIBRATES** _

**Mireille:** Oh! replies. 

 

**_On Mireille's Phone Screen_ **

**Yoosung:** I'm sure you're going to enjoy doing Rika's job. Rika's job is awesome and so is Rika. 

 _**Mireille's thought:** _ _He sure always blabbers about Rika... Time to reply then..._

 **Mireille:** _*types in her reply which says* ----_ Uh huh... Pardon me but you aren't obsessing over Rika, are you? Lol :P  _  
_

**Mireille:** So let's see the other replies... Zen, huh... 

 **Zen:** Oh! Now that you know... How about we message each other often? ;)

 **Mireille:** _*types in her reply* ----_ Yes, we will all talk in the chat room. ^^

_**Mireille's thought:** He is nice but just flirty hahaha (sticks out her tongue)_

**Mireille:** Hmm... Let me see the next reply... _(checks her phone's screen and saw 707's reply)_

 **707:** Seven's fine. Ya,, just report the hacker to me so I can report it to V... Don't worry, I'll do my best to keep you safe. 

 **Mireille:** _*types in her reply* ----_ Okay, Seven. Thanks and have a good rest of your day. Please do rest from time to time.  _*She pressed the sent button*_

 **Mireille:** _*sighs*_ He must be really working hard for everybody's benefits. Now, I feel guilty for thinking badly of him. It's strange but I feel familiarity in the way he talks. Ugh! I'm talking to the thin air again. Whatever; I'm turning in for the night.

 

_***PHONE VIBRATES*** _

**Mireille:** What now?  _*checks her phone*_

**_\--ON MIREILLE'S PHONE'S SCREEN --_ **

**RFA APP: New Messages**

**Mireille:** It is from Seven?  _*smiling while she opens the app's Message section and there she saw....*_

 **Jaehee:** Hello Mireille. This is Jaehee. Is there anything else you would like to know about RFA? Your job in the RFA? The members?

_**Mireille's thought:** Hmm. I wonder what to ask... ah I know!_

**Mireille:** _*types her reply which read* -----_ Well, about my job in the RFA, I am aware of it. If I may have to ask you a question, I'd like to know more about Seven; I mean what kind of person is he? _*heaves a sigh*_

_***PHONE VIBRATES*** _

**_Mireille's thought:_ ** _What a very fast reply!_

 **Jaehee's reply:** Luciel works as an agent for an intelligence agency. He holds the classified information in the RFA. Other than that, there's not much about him in his profile. Although he is weird, he is not a bad person. I thought you might want to ask about Zen. Zen looks really perfect and his talent is awesome. *.*

 **Mireille's reply:** I see, thanks for the honest reply. Oh and about Zen, I don't I need to ask about him since he basically talks about himself a lot; I mean he's very open hehehe :)  _*pressed the sent button*_

_**Inside Mireille's mind:** More like he's so narcissistic that he tends to open up about himself a lot. *sticks her tongue out* Though, he doesn't seem like the bad type. _

_***PHONE VIBRATES*** _

_**Mireille's thought:** _ _A reply?_

_**\--ON MIREILLE'S PHONE'S SCREEN --** _

 

 

 **Jumin:** Welcome to the RFA Mireille. It is good to know that there will be someone who will fill in Rika's role though I am not sure if you can handle the job. I do not mean any offense but do you think you can keep up with your job in the RFA?

 _**Mireille's thought:** _ _As expected from Mr. Soon to be CEO. He's worried over this because this is also business though a non-profit oriented one._

 **Mireille's reply:** Don't worry Mr. Han Ju Min, I'll see to it that my job is taken seriously with the best of my abilities. Thanks for your concern. 

 **Jumin's reply:** You seem confident in what you do; I like that. But, there is no need for you to call me Mr. Han unless you wish to be my assistant. Jumin is enough. 

 **Mireille's reply:**  Haha, I have a lot on my plate right now so I say I don't wish to be your assistant, Jumin. Thanks for the consideration though. 

**_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**Mireille:** Finally done with replying. I better send Tara a text so she doesn't worry.

_**\-- MIREILLE'S MESSAGE FOR TARA--** _

_Hey Tara! What's up? Sorry for replying this late._

_I just had to arrange the stuffs inside the apartment._

_I might not message you as often as before._

_I need to relax and have more time to think about my career and maybe, my dating career lol_

_Don't worry, I'll message you from time to time._

_I promise that I do and I'll surely catch up real big when this is over._

_Thanks dear and hope you take care of yourself always._

_\- Sweet hugs to you from me-_

**Mireille:** Sorry, Tara I can't tell you anything about RFA.; maybe when the time is right. 

_***PHONE VIBRATES*** _

_**\-- TARA'S MESSAGE FOR MIREILLE--** _

_Hey there Mireille! Finally a text from you. I've been waiting for it like forever lol._

_I see. I'm sad to hear that I won't hear much from you from now on._

_But, I am happy to hear at the same time that you're taking time to think about your life especially your love life. ;)_

_I hope you'll fine your royal knight in this time that you'll spend in that new apartment._

_When you do, please let me know. Aw, I can't wait for that moment._

_Anyway, enjoy your vacation._

_Don't forget that I'm always here when you need me._

_And yes, fulfill your promise; message me from time to time okay?_

_-returning your sweet hugs with a kiss-_

**Mireille:** Aw, Tara. I am really sorry I can't tell you anything; at least not now. I need to reply at least so she doesn't suspect.

_**\-- MIREILLE'S MESSAGE FOR TARA--** _

_Of course, I'll keep my promise._

_You're my best friend after all._

_Good night and sweet dreams to us._

_\- Love, Mireille_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Mireille:** I guess that's done so I'll sleep now. 

_So, Mireille went on to catch her sleep._

_**Commentator 1:**  Mireille's form todayisn't like her usual.   
_

_**Commentator 2:**  I second that. I've never seen her struggle in her Arabian. Let's take a look at the replay. _

_**Commentator 1:**   You can see that unlike usual, she hesitated a bit which is why her momentum is off. _

_**Commentator 2:** It's a good thing that she didn't fall off the beam but her landing there has a huge wobble; it's going to get her a huge point deduction on that. _

_**Commentator 1:** Exactly! And you can see that instead of doing an Arabian double front for her dismount, she opted for a double tuck. _

_**Commentator 2:** She never hesitated on her skills. Her performance today is lackluster. If you notice her vault, she opted only for a double twisting yurchenko instead of a Cheng vault that she usually does. And in her bars she did it again. She didn't go for a layout Jaeger release neither didn't go for a Komova II. Only her pirouettes salvaged her bars routine. I am glad she fought and went on for a double layout with 2 full twists for her dismount. Even so, she almost fell after landing. _

_**Commentator 1:** I 'd have to agree with that. There's still the floor exercise. Let's see where she would go. _

 

_**Mireille's thoughts:** I feel exhausted than usual. I am pretty sure I slept and rested well. I followed my usual warm up routine. So why do I feel this fatigue? I got to nail my tumbling passes or else I won't qualify for the All Around Finals. _

_**Emcee:** On the floor, Mireille Ferraro. _

**_Commentator 1:_ ** _There she goes. Can she nail her routine?_

_**Commentator 2:** Let's see her first tumbling pass. A double Arabian with split leap at the end! Finally she nailed it!_

_**Commentator 1:** Gorgeous, I thought I won't see her nailing her favorite tumbling pass in this Nationals All Around Qualifications. And now it's her Double spin with free leg in back altitude plus an illusion turn. It seems like her energy is back. _

_**Commentator 2:** *Laughs* Well, it seems like it. She is packing her routine with more difficulty and she is selling it well. _

_**Commentator 1:** Now onto her final tumbling pass; a double twisting double back called a Silivas!!! Oh! She's done it. Well done! She's redeemed herself on the floor. _

_**Commentator 2:** That was terrific! Moving on, Nereza and Mimi are currently in 1st and 2nd place respectively. Only the top 6 will go to the All Around Finals. Let's see if Mireille's score will be enough to qualify her for the Finals._

_**Emcee:** The scores please for Mireille Ferraro of Naples Gymnastics Club for the floor exercise. She has earned a score of 15.377 with a total score of  57.433; she is in 6th Place. _

_**Commentator 1:** And a 6th place finish for her. It is very unusual to see her placed lower than 3rd place for a qualification round, let alone barely making it to the FInals. Still, she performed well to be worthy of qualifying for the finals. _

_**Commentator 2:** I couldn't agree more to that. Some wobbles here and there for her but it was pleasant to see her executing her Arabian series._

_**Commentator 1:** Well, she isn't named as the "Arabian Sand Cat" for nothing. A day after tomorrow comes the All Around Finals, she is lined up to defend her All Around title. _

_**Commentator 2:** I  can't wait to see the fight between Mimi, Mireille, and Nereza. Those 3 girls had been competing since their Junior years. Let's not forget Vittoria, Malvolia, and Lia who are also major contenders for the All Around Finals. They have improved over the years. It's going to be a tough fight among these girls as only the best four will be named as part of the Olympic team. _

_**Commentator 1:** Thank you for joining us tonight. We'll see you all tomorrow same time, same channel. Have a good rest of your night! _

_**Commentator 2:** SBC Sports Channel now signing off. _

 

_**Mireille's thoughts:** I almost didn't qualify for the All Around Finals; I got to train harder so I can make a come back. I really do feel weirdly tired; it's as if I have a Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. I hope I won't feel like this tomorrow. I got to go straight home. I'm going to call dad first. Oops! I can't find my phone. It's probably in the dressing room. _

 

_***** INSIDE THE DRESSING ROOM***** _

**_Malvolia:_ ** _This is all your fault Nereza!_

_**Nereza:**  What? How is it mine? _

_**Malvolia:** If you've mixed more vault energy drink in her Gatorade, she shouldn't have been able to pull off such performance! _

_**Mimi:** Well, she probably already forfeited due to drowsiness. *laughs maliciously*_

_**Malvolia:** Did you hear that?_

_**Nereza:** ......_

_**Malvolia** : Don't just stay mute there!_

_**Mimi:** Guys, enough. We still have the Finals. Just double whatever you gave her tomorrow and she won't be in the Olympic team_

 

_**Meanwhile, outside the dressing room stood ...** _

_**Vittoria:** Uh-huh... So that's why Mireille was acting weird. They mixed something caffeinated in her drink. I must let her know about this. _

_**Mireille:** What do I need to know?_

_**Vittoria:**  Exactly whatever conversation they're having from the other side of this door. _

 

**_Back to the inside of the dressing room..._ **

**_Nereza:_ ** _Guys, if I double what I mix in her drink, won't it cost her other sensitivity reactions that are worse than that weary feeling she had in qualifications?_

_**Mimi:** Hahaha... If you're that worried with her allergic reactions, why not give her a dose of anti-histamine then HAHAHA_

_**Malvolia:** Bingo! Let's just add a punch of anti-histamine in her drink so that she will defend her title; IN HER DREAMS! *laughs maniacally* _

_**Mimi:** I don't see why not. _

_**Nereza:** Don't you think this is too much? You're going overboard. Do you hate her that much?_

_**Malvolia:** YES! We hate her and her cursed flexibility. We hate how she's made so much more progress than us even when she started Gymnastics later than we did. _

_**Mimi:** She entered the club and made a scene for her own good! Such a stuck up who's all into showing off. What, Nereza; you're feeling guilty now that we've come to this? We are only doing you a favor, you know that? You want to finish with a gold at the podium so your family will be proud of you which is why we are doing this._

_**Nereza:** Guys, I can't do this.... I-I... Do I really have to do it?_

 

 

**_Dressing Room's door opens_ **

**_Mireille:_ ** _No, y_ _ou don't need to dirty your hands again Nereza. As of now, I am announcing my retirement. Yes, you heard it right; I am retiring from competitions and will not attend to the All Around Finals event. As hurt and furious as I am right now, I guess I have to say thank you for all the experiences I had with you; good or bad. Good luck._

_**Vittoria:** Hey! Are you saying that you'll just quit the fight? _

_**Mireille:** It might seem like it to you but it's not at all like that. This is my way of giving my apology to them.  _

_**Vittoria:** You can just report them to the federation; their recorded conversation is enough to have our federation disqualify them. _

_**Mireille:** *Shooks her head while in tears* N-No, don't. It's no use. Be it I end up being in the Olympic team, I don't think that I really belong to the team if my presence isn't TRULY welcomed by my teammates.  Be it FAKE or REAL, thanks for making me feel what is it to have a team in those 2 world championships I competed alongside you all. Goodbye. _

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**_PHONE VIBRATES_ **

**Mireille:** Yuck, a dream again; from my past no less. hehehe. I wonder how those girls are doing now. Anyway, what time is it? Oh it's just 10 before 2 am. Shit! I woke up in the middle of the night. Going back to sleep is going to be tough now * _sighs*_

_**A new chat room has opened** _

**Mireille:** I'll just enter the chat room then. It might help me get back to sleep. 

 

**_Yoosung has entered the chat room_ **

**Yoosung:** Seven, what are you doing this late? Aren't you planning to sleep?

**_707 has entered the chat room_ **

**707:** No, I am not lol.

 **707:** Not until I finish this work T_T

 **Yoosung:** At least take a short break!

**_Mireille has entered the chat room_ **

**707:** Oh! It's Mireille

 **707:** Yo! Mireille 

 **Mireille:** Hi! Seven

 **Yoosung:** I am here too, Mireille. 

 **Mireille:** Hello! Yoosung

 **Mireille:** What keeps you both awake at this hour? 

 **707:**  Work lol

 **707:** As for Yoosung, he's obviously up to play LOLOL all night lololol

 **Yoosung:** Hey! That was rude. Actually, I am about to sign into LOLOL but...

 **Yoosung:** Mireille is holding me back  >_<

 **Mireille:** Huh? How am I holding you back?

 **Yoosung:** That's cause of the fact that you're here guarantees that we get to hold Rika's party again. 

 **707:** Lol but there's no date yet

 **Yoosung:** Why? Can't we not set the date ourselves?

 **707:** We can't decide the date except for V.

 **Yoosung:** But he's not even here.

 **707:** He's probably busy working out there. 

 **Yoosung:** Busy huh? I hope that is just it and not anything else.

 **Yoosung:** Don't you think he's acting suspicious? I hate that he's the leader yet he doesn't seem to care at all. Ever since Rika died, he barely shows up even when something urgent is up.

 **707:** There's no use of voicing your complaints if he's not even here lol

 **707:** Let's just say that for now there is no date set yet for the party. 

 **Yoosung:** Still, I am sure that we will definitely hold parties. I am sure Rika's happy to hear this. 

 **Mireille:** uh huh... So then, what's its connection to me holding you back from playing LOLOL? Oh! and wouldn't Rika be sad instead if she knew that you keep yourself awake late at night just to rage on LOLOL?

 **Yoosung:** Well, actually ever since you came, my gaming time is minimized

 **Yoosung:** Going back, Seven, why don't you take a nap at least. Can you not stop working for now?

 **707:** I can't... I need to find out about the hacker and the one who led Mireille to the apartment. 

 **Yoosung:** Any progress?

 **707:** Lol if that's the case then I should have slept earlier. 

 **707:** Damn, that hacker... T_T

 **707:** It will make me feel better if my girlfriend would send me a message of encouragement like "Babe you can do it! I am here for you if there's anything you need" ^_^  <3

 **Yoosung:** Your GIRLFRIEND??? yOU have a girlfriend?

 **707:** I have; you didn't know? 

 **707:** 606, the lady of binary numbers

 **Mireille:** 110-000-110  & 111-000-111?

 **707:** Omg

 **707:** Is that you, love? 

 **707:** My heart,, I feel like it's gonna explode

 **707:**  I am always ready to give you my tightest hug and my sweetest kisses... mwah mwah

 **Yoosung:** Seven, What's going on? 

 **707:** No, I can't... I can't tell you something beyond the scope of your innocence lol

 **Yoosung:** You're scaring Mireille, right now. 

 **Yoosung:** Sorry Mireille. Seven's always like this. 

 **Yoosung:** He's a little crazy, does something dangerous but he's not a bad guy. 

 **707:** That's right. I am Mr. Nice guy lol

 **707:** I am a peace maker... An angel of Love lol

 **Yoosung:** Then, stop harassing Jumin's cat and other cats!

 **707:** But I am not harassing Elly? I only give her my love

 **Yoosung:** Seven, your concept of giving love is twisted. 

 **Mireille:** Hahahaha... Seven you're so funny. 

 **Yoosung:** W-Wha...You're finding it funny?

 **707:** See, Mireille understands me. 

 **Yoosung:** Anyway, I will sign in to LOLOL now. Bye. 

 **Mireille:** Okay, bye

 **707:** Bye

**_Yoosung has left the chat room_ **

**Mireille:** After saying that he has minimized his gaming time lol

 **707:** Lol. Are you not going to sleep yet?

 **Mireille:** I was asleep until a dream woke me up. Now, I am trying to get back to sleep. 

 **707:** Oh! A dream? Did you dream about the mysterious existence of 707 lol? 

 **707:** Is what Zen would probably tell you lol

 **Mireille:** Haha It's nothing like that though :P 

 **707:** If it's something that might be related to the hacker please let me know. 

 **Mireille:** I wish it was but it's not. 

 **Mireille:** It's not a dream actually... It's more like a flashback disguised as a dream. 

 **707:** I see. You can share it to me if you like but I have to get back to work lol.

 **Mireille:** It's okay lol. You already have a lot to deal with and I wouldn't want an irrelevant dream to add up to those things. 

 **Mireille:** If you're getting back to working then, I wish you good luck. And please don't overwork yourself, it's bad for the health

 **707:** Thank you. Good luck to getting back to sleep. 

 **707:** Toodles

 **Mireille:** Bye Seven. Take care

 

**_707 has left the chat room_ **

 

 _ **In Mireille's mind:**_ Yikes, it seems like getting back to sleep turned more difficult. Somehow I enjoyed chatting especially with Seven.  Seven is so bubbly and funny. These RFA members are all still strangers but I feel at ease talking to them. I feel like wanting to share to them who I am and to know who they are as well. I wonder what they think of me. I wonder if Seven trusts me... I want to know what he thinks and who he is... Why am I thinking about Seven? Never mind. If it's about trusts, I have a feeling that I can trust Seven. Hehe okay, maybe I am just sleepy. I need to try harder to fall back asleep. Hmm... How about I play Sailor Moon Drops? Yay! sounds good. 

 

**_Mireille's POV_ **

_So, I decided to play Sailor Moon Drops for the mean time hoping it could help me fall back to sleep. After a while,I found myself enjoying the game but in a not so good way. Why? That's cause my melatonin seems to be malfunctioning! T_T Dear brain, can  you stop being active for now? I need to sleep. ARGGGH! So much for trying to get back to sleep..._

 

_**PHONE VIBRATES** _

_**A new chat room has opened** _

**__**In Mireille's mind:**_  _ ** _Since, I still can't sleep, I'll just enter the chat room then_

**_Jumin Han has entered the chat room_ **

**Jumin Han:** Mireille, you're still awake?

 **Mireille:** Hi! yes, I am, unfortunately...

 **Jumin Han:** Everyone seems to be very excited with the party. 

 **Mireille:** Yeah. 

 **Jumin Han:** It's not like I won't feel glad if there will be a party to be held but the fact that there has not been a date set for it yet means that there's nothing to be excited about.

 **Mireille:** ?

 **Jumin Han:** I am saying that feeling excited over nothing will produce no benefit. I won't exert labor for something that isn't guaranteed to be fruitful. 

 **Mireille:** So, it's like in business?

 **Jumin Han:** That's how you do business. 

 **Mireille:** Lol I know. Speaking of business, how's your business going? 

 **Jumin Han:** Everything flows according to plans. 

 **Mireille:** Expect no less from the soon to be heir of a super company lol

 **Jumin Han:** Super?

 **Mireille:** I meant that as a compliment.

 **Jumin Han:** No offense but, do you think you can manage RFA's party from here on?

 **Mireille:** I can't guarantee if I can make it as grand as your ideals since I don't even know your own definition for a grand party but I can assure you that I can do a good job in this.

 **Jumin Han:** Hmm. Although, the results are still unknown, I like that confidence you have for the job. You must have experience.

 **Mireille:** I do. I mean yes I have a quite enough work experience hehe.

 **Mireille:** So, Are you home right now? 

 **Jumin Han:** Yes, I am spending my time with Elizabeth 3rd. 

 **Mireille:** Your cat must mean a lot to you. 

 **Jumin Han:** Do you like cats?

 **Mireille:**  As long as they're not harmful. 

 **Jumin Han:** Then you don't mind about me talking about Elizabeth. 

 **Mireille:** No, cause I don't think that Elizabeth minds me for not talking about her, just kidding hahaha. 

 **Mireille:** Elizabeth must be lucky to have an owner like you as you treat her preciously.

 **Jumin Han:** Her presence itself is precious. She is such a blessing. 

 **Mireille:** Elizabeth is well sheltered, isn't she?

 **Mireille:** Man, I wish all cat owners are like you

 **Jumin Han:** How about we contact an association of cat shelters? 

 **Mireille:** I don't mind but does that kind of association exist?

 **Jumin Han:** Of course otherwise, I should have not brought that up. Then, should I ask them to contact you?

 **Mireille:** By all means.

 **Jumin Han:** It must be nice to work for something that has to do with cats. 

 **Mireille:** For the cat lovers maybe. 

 **Jumin Han:** How about asking Assistant Kang to run a project involving cats?

 **Mireille:** Oh! Oh! I smell additional work for Jaehee. 

 **Jumin Han:** I should talk to her about this. 

 **Mireille:** I hope you aren't talking to her about this right here and now considering the time.

 **Jumin Han:** I will start thinking of my next business proposals. 

 **Mireille:** I see. Then, good luck Jumin. 

 **Jumin Han:** Goodbye. 

 **Mireille:** Bye. 

 ** _Jumin Han has left the chat room_**  

 **Mireille:** _*yawns loudly*_ Finally, sleepiness is kicking in. I hope everyone is turning in for the night especially Seven. I bet he is overworking again. Anyway, this time, for sure I can fall back to sleep. 

 **_Her inner voice:_ ** _Really? you're falling back asleep or falling back in love?_

 **Mireille:** Huh? What the hell was that? Whatever, I am sleeping.

**_Mireille's Subconscious Mind_ **

 

_Am I really sleeping? I was sure I totally fell asleep. But then why? Why am I seeing these things. Wait a minute, Is that me; the teenage me and....dad? And then there's that creepy Man in black suit. Oh a boy too,,, Red hair???_

_TM's thoughts: What are we doing here? I thought dad said, we will go shopping today and bowl after? More importantly, why do I feel like dad's up to something I don't know? Why does he need to stand around here like he's waiting for something? He really should just tell me his plans. Also, why is there a man in black suit? Are they having a Hollywood movie shooting? Hmm. I don't think that's the case though considering there are no cameras in here. That MIB looks like a creep to me. What exactly is he looking for? Looks to me though that he is looking after that red kid. Well, more like stalking. Hehe maybe, it's not bad to kill time by finding what that creep is up to. This is going to be fun._

_TM: Dad._

_MD: Yes, what does my beloved daughter wants?_

_TM: Can I take a stroll dad? My feet are getting stiff._

_MD: Oh! Is that so? I'm sorry for keeping you here but just a little bit longer._

_TM: Dad please let me take a short stroll I promise I won't go so far._

_MD: Okay okay. Don't go out of my sight and be careful, are we clear?_

_TM: Yes dad. Thank you. Then I'll be off._

_TM's thoughts: Now, let's see what that MIB fatso is planning to do with that red kid. *observes the MIB from afar* Why do I feel like he's planning to abduct that red kid? Just what did that red kid do? Oh my gosh! that MIB fatso... He's really going to go for it. Tch... Like I'd let him._

_RK: *mutters quietly to himself* That guy in suit again is following me. He's approaching and getting closer. What do I do?_

_MIB: *whispers inaudibly* Easy target; just a small fry. Perfect timing, no one's around._

_TM's thoughts: MIB fatso seems so focused to it. A person so focused will be very sensitive to even the slightest pain. So I'll  throw my sandal on him and he'll lose it for sure._

**_TM's POV_ **

_I tailed after the MIB fatso as stealthily as I could until he's of my reach and then I threw my sandal at him with the hardest force I have. - *WHACK* The MIB lost his focus groaned in pain. "What the actual fuck?" said the MIB. And then I shouted "Hey! Red Kid RUN!" And so the RK ran as fast as he could. The moment the MIB heard me yell that, he said "you runt, come over here you'll pay for what you did!"  "Uh-oh!" said I. I ran as quickly as I could towards the direction I came from.  Shoot, he's closing in. His strides are longer and faster than mine ; he might catch up. Ugh! These short legs of mine are slowing me down. While the MIB is close to catching me he cackled evilly and said "you think a runt like you can escape from me?" The MIB was really close and was prepared to get me when.... Dad appeared and got in between us. Dad greeted the man and said " What is your business with my daughter sir? Your daughter hurled her sandal on me and I am teaching her discipline - the MIB retorted. Dad chuckles and said "Isn't my daughter lively? She probably wants to play with you. Well, I see where you're coming from sir but the point is don't mistake inflicting physical harm as discipline. Forgive my daughter for her rudeness. She probably was very excited as it is her first time to tour here in South Korea." I felt embarrassed at what my dad had reasoned out to the MIB fatso. My dad went on to negotiate with the man regarding the incident. And finally my dad asked me to apologize to the MIB. Albeit it's against my intention, I still said "I'm sorry" to get the whole thing done and eventually the MIB fatso went out of sight._

**_END OF TM's POV_ **

_MD: You owe me some explanation._

_TM: ...._

_MD: You're 15 and you're still horse-playing like this?_

_TM: Dad, I wasn't horse-playing. I was just trying to help._

_MD: Help, since when did helping involve hurting others?_

_TM: Dad, that fatso is planning to abduct that red kid._

_MD: Why would you get involve in something as dangerous as that? What if I didn't come on time? God, it's a good thing I had these binoculars that I was still able to check on your activities and boy, am I glad I tailed after you when I saw you acting weird. You just got lucky today and thank your short legs and gymnastics for that; I was able to convince the man that you are still not yet on your teen years that's why you're acted that way!_

_TM: But dad, I am telling the truth, he really was after that red kid._

_MD: How are you even sure about that?_

_TM: I saw how he stared at the red kid. It's the kind of stare where one is plotting something evil. And the red kid, even when I didn't see his face, I saw how his limbs are shaking. He seemed terrified!_

_MD: You keep on saying red kid. Now, tell me about that child. Why are you even calling him red kid. Is "Red" his name?_

_TM: No dad, it's not his name. I only called him that cause he had red hair, very red scruffy hair._

_MD: For a second there, I thought you're so quick to pick your fated man._

_TM: Dad!!! You're too much. Stop teasing me like that._

_MD: Wait, red._

_TM: Yes dad. what's with red for you?_

_MD: You said he has a red hair?_

_TM: Ya. As in very RED._

_MD: *shooks Mireille's shoulders* Where did the child go then?_

_TM: Dad, stop shaking me, I am not a fruit. Relax. I don't know where he was headed. All I know is he ran faster than a child could do after I told him to._

_MD: DAMN IT! I MISSED MY CHANCE!_

_TM: Oh! I thought you taught me not to swear especially in public._

_MD: I'm sorry._

_TM: You really are hiding a lot from me. You told me you'll tell me about your job and all your other secrets when I grew up. Just how tall do you want me to become for you to finally spill the tea?_

_MD: Please, give me a little more time. Daddy promises to tell you everything about this when the right time comes. Forgive daddy for now, okay?_

_TM: I thought that after mom's death, you will have no more secrets but it seems like you have more than just the issue with mom's clan but okay, I'll let this slide for now but on one condition._

_MD: What is it?_

_TM: You'll let me pig out on junk foods today instead of shopping and play all day. You're obliged to join me dad. hahaha_

_MD: *sighs* Okay but only for today, okay? And you should eat veggies after._

_TM: Deal dad!_

_MD: Okay, let's go then._

_TM: YEY! >o<_

_******RINGGGGG!!!!****** _

**Mireille:**   Holy Ghost! Ow! I really should change my alarm tone. It's too startling. Geez, I sure dream a lot these days. Flashbacks of the old days, huh. Come to think of it, I was really short back then. I can't believe that from 4'7" I now stand at least 5'2". Not too tall but not bad. That kid though; I wonder how he is now. I hope he's alive and well.  Well, then time for breakfast so I have strength for shopping time after! 

 

......To be continued

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melatonin is a hormone that regulates sleep
> 
> Sorry I have to cut it short for now. I need more time to think about the plot for my next chapter. How are you liking this so far? Please let me know your thoughts on the comment section. Thank you so much!


End file.
